


All You Sinners Stand Up

by thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Bonding, Demons AU, Fluff, Horrible things were done in a Church, I'm going to Hell I know, M/M, Mpreg, Nun!Patrick, Nuns, Omega Verse, Smut, demon!pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: “Clearly I can’t make you understand it.”“No, you can’t, but would you let me show you why you’re wrong?”“........uhhhhhhhhh….”Patrick froze and looked up at him.





	All You Sinners Stand Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRabbits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/gifts).



> Alright...I'm gonna just...guys shut up for a second. 
> 
> This oneshot is a gift for my girlfriend. Happy one year babe. I love you so fucking much. No matter what happened this year it's been the best years of my life because you were there to see me through it. Here's to another year in the works and hopefully me getting over there to see you. 
> 
> Also for those wondering yes the title is a line from the Panic! at the Disco song "Hallelujah"

 

Pete watched the little Omega and smiled at each silent prayer he seemed to be saying. He’d been watching him for a while, he caught Pete’s attention and held it. Pete had grown almost attached to him. He was too good and too sweet but Pete couldn’t resist it, even the little cross dangling around his neck wouldn’t save this little Omega, even if he is a Nun. 

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick hummed the tune of his favourite hymn as he wanders around the church lighting the candles for the night and replacing the matches by the prayer candles. He didn’t mind doing this work for Father Ray, it was relaxing after his evening prayers. He’d been unsure when the convent sent him here but Father Ray was a kind man. The setting sun cast beautiful coloured streams of light through the stained glass windows, dust dancing in the little pools of light. Truly one of God’s gifts for those fortunate enough to witness it.

 

Patrick didn’t much get to enjoy the church during the day anymore but the evening was prettier anyways. In the beginning he had spent the day in the church as well but Alphas and Betas had a very low opinion of Omegas, especially ones that became Nuns. Omegas were nothing more than whores to them, designed to tempt them and sour their reputations. Of course they bonded with them and married them but they claimed them and controlled them. An unclaimed male Omega was surely a tramp and impure, more so than the females. Patrick wasn’t sure where this belief came from, it wasn’t anywhere in the bible but after enough complaints Father Ray was forced to tell Patrick to find another way to occupy his day. Usually this meant reading in the library next door or tending the back garden. 

 

Patrick felt like he was being watched but when he looked up he didn’t see anyone. The last church goers went home long ago. He frowned but went back to humming and lighting the rest of the candles. When he turned around, extinguishing his match, to go and straighten out the hymn books in the pews that people always moved he walked directly into someone. He stumbled backward and nearly fell over but strong hands caught him but his waist. 

 

“Woah there, I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

 

Patrick looked up at the man and was awestruck.

 

“Oh...um...sorry...I…” 

 

Patrick tried to apologize as he sorted out his robes. The stranger offered a gentle helping hand and straightened the shoulder of the garment out for Patrick. 

 

“Don’t be sorry, I shouldn’t have snuck up on you.” 

 

The man’s smile was so pretty and his eyes reminded Patrick of the sunlight or the flame of a prayer candle. Golden and calm. The rest of him seemed dark but in an almost angelic sort of way. His skin kissed by the sunlight, his hair like the midnight sky. 

 

“How rude of me, my name is Pete.” 

 

“Oh, hello Pete, I’m sister Patrick, what brings you to Our Lady of Mercy’s Church tonight? If you’re looking for the Father I can go get him…” 

 

“No, no, that’s alright I’m just passing through. They call you a sister even though you’re not a woman?” 

 

“Well yes, that’s what Nuns are called. Omegas, no matter the gender, cannot become Monks so I am a Nun and follow ever practice of that including being called sister.” 

 

“Seems a little biased if you ask me, beg my pardon if that’s offensive.” 

 

“You’re forgiven.” 

 

Patrick smiled sweetly. The man meant no harm by the comment and Patrick couldn’t hold it against him. 

 

“I’ll leave you in peace if you wish to pray.” 

 

Patrick turned to finish what he’d been trying to do before. 

 

“It’s alright, I’d appreciate the company. Truthfully it was you that caught my attention not the church.” 

 

Patrick was a little startled by the admission and stopped to look up at Pete.

 

“Me?” 

 

Pete nodded and Patrick became even more confused. 

 

“Why?” 

 

“You look so pure and at peace with the world. It’s refreshing and growing harder to find in the world honestly.” 

 

“Oh…” 

 

Patrick said in a small voice and blushed at his words. 

 

“Patrick...if I can call you that…”

 

Patrick nodded, granting his permission. 

 

“Why did you become a Nun? If I can ask you that. I’m sorry if I’m crossing a line.”

 

“It’s alright. So I could do good for people who need it, and to follow God’s will. I felt like this was his plan for me.” 

 

“How old were you?”

 

“Um...I was about sixteen, I think.” 

 

Pete’s eyes when a little wide. 

 

“That’s young….you wouldn’t have even had a chance to really live at that age….” 

 

Patrick shrugged.

 

“I chose my path and I don’t regret it.” 

 

“Really? There was nothing you regretted giving up the chance to do or try?”  

 

“No…”

 

Patrick raised an eyebrow at the question. 

 

“You did at least get like...a first kiss and a normal life as a teenager before you became a Nun though, right?”

 

“Well no...I chose a life of celibacy, why would I?” 

 

Pete shook his head.

 

“And you’ve never curious?” 

 

“Maybe when I was younger but I’ve had seven years to realize it was silly and get over it.” 

 

“That whole mentality is silly. Did God not create everything?” 

 

“Well yes...I don’t see what that has to do with it though.” 

 

“Then that is part of his creation and I think it’s ridiculous for them to make you give it up.” 

 

“It’s a choice.” 

 

“And if you decided you wanted to?” 

 

“Well I vowed that I wouldn’t…”

 

“So they make you give it up and delude you into thinking it was your choice.” 

 

Patrick frowned. 

 

“I didn’t have to become a Nun, I chose that and knew what I was signing up for. What is your point?”

 

“Wouldn’t you want that free will? I just don’t get it. I thought God was all about free will and whatever.” 

 

“It’s not that big of a deal either way.” 

 

“Ah but you have no idea because you opted out before you knew what you were giving up.” 

 

Patrick huffed indignantly, growing impatient with the man. No one had ever questioned him like this. He couldn’t even really argue but nor did he care to.

 

“Clearly I can’t make you understand it.” 

 

“No, you can’t, but would you let me show you why you’re wrong?”

 

“........uhhhhhhhhh….” 

 

Patrick froze and looked up at him. 

 

“I know it would violate the conditions of your vow but it’s a chance you should’ve had. If you say no it’s fine. I’ll understand.” 

 

Patrick looked at Pete. He was giving him a choice, not violating his consent, there was some amount of respect in that. Patrick could feel the Alpha presence coming from Pete but he wasn’t pushing, just letting Patrick know and feel him. Patrick bit at his lip, shocked he was even considering this. There was no one here, it’s one kiss, then perhaps Pete would be satisfied and Patrick’s old curiosity be laid to rest. He would repent for his sins, he knew that but some of what Pete said sort of made sense in a strange way. 

 

Patrick nodded at him and tried to relax a bit. Pete smiled and closed the space between them. Patrick felt really small next to Pete. He was very gentle with Patrick as he pressed his lips to Patrick’s. At first he wasn’t sure what the fuss had been about but when Pete started to move his mouth against his and pull him closer, Patrick started to melt into it, letting Pete kiss him deeper. Pete’s hands on Patrick’s hips holding him pressed up against him felt too close and too intimate but Patrick couldn’t find it in himself to complain. Instead he found himself wrapping his arms around Pete’s neck. Something in the back of his mind screamed for him to stop and that they could get caught but he ignored it. It was strange but it felt good. Patrick did become mildly distressed at the fact that it started to feel like his heat had started even though he wasn’t due for it yet. He whined in discomfort and Pete stopped kissing him for a second to look at him. 

 

“I…” 

 

Patrick couldn’t even find the words but Pete nodded. 

 

“I know, I can make it better, make that uncomfortable feeling go away. If you want me to.” 

 

Patrick didn’t even stop to think about what that meant, he whimpered and nodded. Pete took the habit off of Patrick head and kissed at his neck. Patrick heard him make a strange noise and he pulled away. He gestured to Patrick’s crucifix. 

 

“Can you...I feel like maybe you shouldn’t wear that while I...and it seems disrespectful for me to remove it.”  

 

Pete smiled and Patrick nodded. He reached up and lifted the chain over his head, offering it to Pete who took it and set it aside quickly as though he didn’t really want to touch it. Pete went back to kissing him and removing the Omega’s robs. He got him down to just his underwear and scooped Patrick up in his arms, making the Omega squeak and giggle. Pete was big and strong compared to him and he found he liked the feeling of being held in his arms like this. Pete laid him back on one of the pews and kissed his way down his body making every nerve ending tingle and burn and making Patrick gasp quietly. Pete stripped himself of his clothes exposing tattoos covering his skin, Patrick couldn’t help but reach out to touch the ring of thorns around his neck. Pete smiled at the touch and slid Patrick’s underwear down off of him. Patrick squirmed at being so exposed. 

 

“It’s ok.” 

 

Pete muttered reassuringly to him before kissing him again, sliding his own boxers off and settling over Patrick. He slid his hand down between them to tease at his entrance, making him squirm some more, this time just from impatience. He was already so wet with slick. Pete pushed a couple fingers in to stretch him a bit and make him moan. He kept going until he was pushing down on Pete’s fingers and then pulled them out making the Omega whine. Pete kissed him and moaned, lining himself up and pushing him carefully. Patrick let out a little cry but didn’t seem to be in any actual pain, just surprise. Pete thrusted in him a few times and relished in the little noises that brought, making him pick up the pace, fucking into the little Omega hard and deep. Each broken little moan and desperate whine hitting Pete hard as he ruined any innocents left in Patrick. 

 

“Feel good? Oh….fuck you’re so good…” 

 

Pete panted breathlessly. Patrick’s biological design seemed to overrule his mind because Pete swore the little whines sounded like “Alpha” and “knot”. 

 

“You want it?” 

 

Pete was so close, Patrick nodded and shifted his hips, meeting a few of Pete’s thrusts. 

 

“Cum for me…” 

 

Pete moaned and reached down to stroke Patrick as he fucked him. It didn’t take much before Patrick cried out, arching his back as he came over Pete’s hand and tightened around him. Pete groaned as it pushed him over the edge. He came deep in Patrick and slammed into him as he felt his knot forming. Patrick cried out at the feeling. Pete scooped him up so he was sitting with Patrick in his lap and held onto him. 

 

“You’re ok. I’ve got you.” 

 

He said as he kissed his face gently. 

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick woke up and jumped. He was in his bed, in his pajamas and Pete was gone. His robes folded and set on the chair in front of his desk, his crucifix sitting neatly on top. Had it been a dream then, he wondered. He sat up and swings his legs over the side of the bed. He winced at the ache that spread from his rear end. 

 

“Oh my...not a dream…” 

 

His eyes went wide as the realization hit him. He’d broke his vow. He wasn’t a virgin anymore. Not only that but he’d done it in the church with a complete stranger and an Alpha at that. He gasped and got up to look in the mirror. He sighed in relief that there was no mark on his Omega gland. So Pete was real, he’d taken Patrick’s innocence but didn’t claim him and had just left him there without a word. Patrick didn’t know which part of that upset him more. Patrick heard a knock on his door and went to answer it. It was Father Ray. Patrick felt his heart sink. He couldn’t tell him. 

 

“Good morning Sister Patrick, are you not feeling well? You don’t normally sleep this late.” 

 

“Sorry Father, what time is it?” 

 

“Nearly nine, almost time for our Sunday service.” 

 

“Oh dear, I’m so sorry, I must’ve just been tired. I’ll be down right away.” 

 

“It’s alright, I’ll have some food ready for you.” 

 

Father Ray nodded and turned to go back down to the kitchen. Patrick closed the door and sighed, closing his eyes and trying not to cry. He took a deep breath and said a silent prayer, begging God for forgiveness. For the first time in his life though this did nothing to make him feel any better. 

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick sat in his room and hugged his knees to his chest. After three weeks being sick almost every day Father Ray said he was thinking it was maybe time to see a doctor. Patrick didn’t know what was wrong with him. He was sore and tired, always getting hungry but afraid to eat because he’d just throw it up again. He was also extremely upset that in just over two months he’d still not heard anything from Pete. He’d been abandoned. Patrick fought back the tears and frustration. He didn’t know why he even cared that Pete was gone, maybe it was just how he left. 

 

He felt his stomach flip and ran for the bathroom. When there was nothing left to throw up he leaned against the wall and groaned, holding his stomach. As some of the pain subsided and his breathing evened out he felt like something was off. He frowned and felt around his stomach wondering if it had always felt that way. He was certain the answer was no. He stood up carefully on shaky legs and looked in the mirror. His tummy had always been soft and a little chubby but it almost looked slightly rounded. He frowned and ran his hand over it. It felt different and strange. He looked in the mirror again and he wasn’t sure why it clicked but he realized he looked...pregnant. His heart skipped a beat and he stared at himself wide eyed. He knew that as an Omega he could get pregnant even though he was a man, but he’d always ruled out the chance of it ever happening because he was supposed to be celibate...but he’d broken that vow. He scrambled to remember that night in his mind. Pete...had knotted him...Patrick started to really panic, wrapping his arms around himself and sinking to the floor. 

 

What would Father Ray do when he found out. He might take the child away. Cast Patrick out of the church. He may even have Patrick get rid of the pregnancy to avoid ruining the church’s reputation and keep it quiet but punish Patrick. He couldn’t hold back the tears anymore and he wept. For his sake and for the baby. He couldn’t let Father Ray find out. He simply couldn’t. 

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick was shocked he’d managed to convince Father Ray that he didn’t need to see a doctor and that he was fine. He wasn’t sure how he’d been able to hide the ever growing baby bump. His robes were big though and he wasn’t carrying very big. He worried about how small the baby would be and if it would be healthy but there was no doubt left in his mind that he was indeed pregnant. After his initial panic he’d thought for a while that maybe he’d been wrong and it would be fine but when the bump did start to show a little he knew. It only showed when Patrick wasn’t wearing his big black robes. Even when he was it threatened to give him away sometimes. He was still surprised he hid it even as he got to be eight and then nine months along. It was nearing time and Patrick didn’t know what he was going to do but he was trying to have faith that God would provide him the answer. 

 

One thing about this baby was that it kicked a lot more than Patrick was sure was normal. It was very fussy and had nearly gotten him into trouble a few times, kicking while Patrick prayed silently during a service he was allowed to attend and making him wince and groan softly. It was strange to him that there was a tiny human in there that was kicking him. It made sleeping difficult most nights but when Patrick would sing it would settle down a little. 

 

Lighting the candles was in no way relaxing tonight for the pain that kept ripping through him and the pressure of the restless child kicking his insides. 

 

“Easy...be still little one. Settle down in there.” 

 

He muttered quietly as he rubbed his hand over the bump. 

 

“Talk to yourself a lot?” 

 

A voice asked right behind Patrick making him shout and turn around. He came face to face with none other than the bastard that put him in this situation in the first place. 

 

“You! What are you doing here?”

 

Patrick almost yelled at him. Pete reached forward to hold Patrick’s shoulders, trying to shush and soothe him. Patrick put his hands out on his chest, pushing Pete away from him with a little force to show that he meant it. It didn’t seem to phase Pete at all. 

 

“You stay away from me. Don’t touch me. Let go of me.” 

 

Patrick squirmed away from him. 

 

“Will you be quiet or that priest of yours is gonna reign down on us both.” 

 

Patrick glared hard at him. 

 

“Now that look doesn’t suit you, quit glaring at me, I know you’re upset with me but I couldn’t stay for several reasons.” 

 

“Unless you plan on explaining yourself right this instant you can just leave, though I’m not sure I want to hear these excuses of yours.” 

 

“Okay. Okay. And they’re not  _ excuses _ . If I stayed they would have found out and thrown you out of the church for one thing. You were safer here without me.” 

 

Patrick couldn’t argue that but it didn’t help. 

 

“A goodbye or an explanation, even a phone number would have sufficed, Pete, you used me and then left me with nothing and no warning. And you can’t say you didn’t because everything you said to me that night was working up to that. I’ve gone over it a million times in my head.”

 

“I couldn’t wait for you to wake up, and I don’t have a phone.” 

 

“Why not? You even could have left a note.” 

 

Pete sighed. 

 

“And I didn’t use you, I never intended…” 

 

“I don’t want to hear it.” 

 

“Patrick, please. I couldn’t wait because I couldn’t be here when the sun rose and I don’t have a phone because they don’t work where I’m from. No note I could’ve left you would ever have been enough.” 

 

“Where you’re from? What are you talking about? Couldn’t be here when the sun rose?” 

 

Pete shook his head. 

 

“I’m….not….human….” 

 

“Well then what are you?”

 

Patrick looked at him wide eyed and confused. 

 

“I’m………...a Demon…”

 

“You mean...like...from….?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“That’s not possible.” 

 

Pete sighed in frustration. 

 

“You remember I made you take your crucifix off?” 

 

Patrick nodded slowly. 

 

“That’s because I can’t touch it.” 

 

“But it was on top of my robes in the morning. You put it there.” 

 

“I picked it up  _ with  _ your robes, careful not to let it touch me.” 

 

“But I handed it to you.” 

 

“It only touched my skin for a second and even that hurt.” 

 

“I’m not buying it.” 

 

“You believe in God, sitting on a cloud somewhere judging everyone. You believe in Heaven, Hell, and Angels, but not Demons? That’s where you draw the line.” 

 

Patrick shook his head. 

 

“I don’t believe that  _ you  _ are a Demon.” 

 

Pete held his hand out, palm up and scrunched up his face. 

 

“Put the cross in my hand. I’m going to regret this but maybe you’ll believe me when you see what it does to me.” 

 

Patrick hesitated but slipped the chain over his head. He paused and looked up at Pete, who looked genuinely afraid of the tiny charm dangling in front of him. Patrick set the little gold cross in Pete’s hand. The reaction was violent and immediate, like someone stuck a white-hot branding iron on his hand. Pete fought a scream, gritting his teeth and falling to his knees. Patrick jumped back clutching the cross close. Pete took a deep breath and slowly stood up shakily, showing Patrick his hand. The angry red burn mark faded slowly to nothing. Patrick looked at him wide eyed and afraid. 

 

“I’m not going to hurt you, Patrick, or the baby. No one will. I came here because you caught my attention and I watched you for a long time before I showed myself to you. I grew fond of you and loved you for your kind heart and the way you treated the people around you. I didn’t use you.” 

 

Patrick felt tears in his eyes as the slow realization that he was carrying a Demon’s baby hit him. Pete wrapped his arms around Patrick and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple. Patrick whimpered and let himself be held, gasping when the baby kicked particularly hard. 

 

“Are you ok? What’s wrong?” 

 

Pete looked down at him and Patrick nodded. 

 

“Right now, yeah, just this little bugger kicking me.” 

 

“Can I…?” 

 

Patrick nodded and took Pete’s big hand in his and placed it over where the baby had been kicking, holding it and moving it a little until it did it again, kicking Pete’s hand. Pete smiled a little and held Patrick close to him. 

 

“How are you feeling other than the fussing and kicking? Any pain?” 

 

“On and off all day, and getting worse every time.” 

 

Pete looked at him wide eyed. 

 

“What kind of pain?” 

 

“I don’t know how to describe it really, but it’s kind of like in my lower back but also not. Like a lot of pressure.” 

 

Pete frowned and put both hands on Patrick’s stomach, feeling for something. 

 

“Little brat wants the hell outta there and soon, that’s why it’s being fussy. That baby is on it’s way.” 

 

Patrick looked at Pete, terrified more than he had been when he found out he was pregnant. 

 

“Patrick, I have to take you home.” 

 

“You mean…?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“No! Why?” 

 

“Because if you don’t that baby won’t survive. It’s half-Demon and it’s fine right now because the womb protects it but if it’s born on Earth, especially on hallowed ground it won’t see it’s first hour. I won’t let anything happen to either of you, I promise.” 

 

Patrick whimpered and nuzzled into Pete’s chest. Pete took Patrick’s habit off and took the heaviest black layer of his robes off of him leaving him in only the white undergown. 

 

“You can’t look like a Nun there and you have to leave the cross here.” 

 

“But…...it was my mother’s……” 

 

“You can’t bring a cross. If the trip doesn’t destroy it someone else will. I can change it into something else if you let me. Something to remind you of her, but only if you let go of it’s religious meaning and let it only mean something about her.” 

 

Patrick sighed heavily. 

 

“I’m not really a Nun anymore anyway, am I?” 

 

“In the traditional sense no, but you’ll always be whatever you want to be in your heart.” 

 

Patrick looked down at the tiny gold cross in his hand. 

 

“She always loved Christmas, and snow. That was her favourite time of year.” 

 

“You’ll have to tell me about her sometime. What about a snowflake?” 

 

Pete offered and held out his hands in front of Patrick. 

 

“Won’t it burn you?” 

 

“Not for long.” 

 

Patrick nodded and gently set it in Pete’s hands. He winced and closed his eyes, wrapping his hands around it. He seemed focused on something and soon his face relaxed and he opened his eyes. He held out his hands to Patrick and set the necklace back in his hands. Patrick looked at the delicate snowflake charm and smiled at Pete.

 

“One more thing. A few things are going to change about how I look and I feel like maybe a warning is better than scaring you. All Demons look different depending on type.” 

 

Patrick frowned. 

 

“What will change?” 

 

“My eyes, my teeth….and I have wings.” 

 

Patrick wasn’t even surprised anymore. He put the chain over his head again. He cried out as the pain hit him again, and Pete moved forward to scoop him up in his arms effortlessly. 

 

“You ready?” 

 

Pete asked, Patrick nuzzled into his neck, whimpering and nodding. He felt the air pressure change and then Pete was walking. 

 

“Ah, the…” 

 

“Shut up, Brendon, or I’ll have Frank skin you.” 

 

“Shutting up.” 

 

Patrick looked around a little and frowned in confusion. 

 

“Where are we?” 

 

“Welcome to Hell, cutie pie.” 

 

Patrick was startled to see a man with blue skin, a tail, and horns. He clung to Pete, as though that would get him away from the creature, and looked around. 

 

“I thought…” 

 

“What? That Hell was a fiery pit of pain and punishment? Yeah, that seems to be the common misconception.” 

 

Patrick was beyond confused. It was beautiful here. More beautiful than even the church. He wasn’t sure where all the sunlight was coming from, he’d have to ask Pete later. It looked like a vast cave, with water falling from openings in the ceiling and walls, and lush vegetation. There were even strange creatures everywhere hiding in plain sight. There were stone buildings everywhere space could be made, even carved into the cave walls. 

 

Pete started moving again and Patrick looked up at him. His eyes seemed to glow, making them look even more like flames than Patrick already thought they did. Pete smiled at him and Patrick could see small fangs. The most striking this was the enormous black bat-like wings tucked close to his back. Somehow none of this made Pete seem terrifying like Patrick thought it would. He was even more beautiful. 

 

Patrick’s line of thought was cut off as another wave of pain came over him and got so much worse. 

 

“Pete!” 

 

He whimpered and buried his face in Pete’s chest. 

 

“Hold on tight.” 

 

Pete said and Patrick squeaked and clung to him harder. He felt a hard jolt and when he dared to look they were in the air heading to an opening in the side of the cave’s wall. They landed fairly gently to Patrick’s surprise and then Pete was walking again immediately, completely unphased by any of it. 

 

“Well it’s about time.” 

 

An older looking man with white hair, almost the same eyes, wings and fangs as Pete approached them. 

 

“And not a moment too soon from the look of him. I’ll go get the midwife.” 

 

“The Prince of Hell and his little Nun.” 

 

He shook his head in amusement and wandered off. Patrick looked up at Pete in confusion as he was carried somewhere else.

 

“The Prince of Hell…? You’re Satan then?” 

 

“No….I...I’m his son. That old fart was my father. He’s been waiting impatiently for me to go get you since we realized I’d gotten you pregnant.” 

 

“So...you...it seemed intentional…” 

 

“No...I...well I didn’t really try not to I guess but I hadn’t intended to do more than kiss you just yet.” 

 

“Well you sure overdid it a little.” 

 

Pete chuckled and nodded. 

 

“I might’ve but I don’t regret it.” 

 

Pete pushed a door open with his foot and carried him inside to set him down on a large, soft bed before sitting down beside him and looking him over to make sure he was doing alright. Pete leaned over and gently laid his head on Patrick’s stomach, listening and not actually putting any weight on him. Patrick smiled gently at him. Pete seemed satisfied that everything was ok and sat up again. Patrick saw something move out of the corner of his eye and looked up just in time to see what looked like a giant white wolf jump onto the bed beside him. Pete shooed the beast away. 

 

“Get outta here you fluff ball, you can say hello later.” 

 

Patrick reached out a hand and the monster stopped moving, hunkering down low beside him and letting Patrick pat it’s head lightly. 

 

“What’s it’s name?” 

 

“His name is Bowie, he’s a Hell Hound but he’s harmless. Real good at cuddling, not so great at his actual job of being a guard dog.” 

 

“Bowie? You like music?” 

 

“Of course I like music. And he’s got one green eye, one blue, just like the legend himself.” 

 

Patrick smiled at how incredibly human that sounded and made Pete seem. He smiled at Bowie and ruffled his ears. 

 

“Good dog.” 

 

His smiled faded fast and he groaned as the pain came back again. Bowie nudged at his belly with his nose gently and whined. 

 

“Think it’s almost time.” 

 

Patrick nodded frantically as the pain stayed longer and didn’t ease nearly as long between waves, leaving him panting and on the verge of tears. 

 

“You’re gonna be ok.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick stood on the little balcony cradling his three week old baby in his arms. She was beautiful, her tiny wings wrapped around her like a blanket. They felt leathery and strange but also soft and delicate. They’d been the most unpleasant part of giving birth to her though. She doesn’t have fangs yet but then she didn’t have any teeth, she was far too young. Pete said they’d come in after her human teeth. 

 

Pete’s father loved the little “Halfling”, as he called her, and would take her from Patrick’s arms to hold her as often as Patrick would let him. He was shockingly warm and kind for being the King of Hell. 

 

Patrick learned that what he’d been taught about Hell was only half right in most cases, totally wrong in others. In the beginning it’d been the way he’d always been told, Lucifer had been cruel and angry because he’d been cast down here. But he hadn’t actually reigned for long. After their youngest son was born his wife, Lilith, saw to it that Lucifer met a harsh end for what he’d become. Then she set to work making hell what it is now. Patrick loved learning the history. It differed so greatly from what he’d always known. He even found that Halflings were far more common than he’d have thought but that a lot went wrong with those pregnancies and often resulted in the death of the mother, the child, or both. Demons were not at all what he’d been told. They were no worse than humans in most ways, more honest in a lot of ways. He didn’t mind them. 

 

He looked down at his little Iris as she yawned and stretched her tiny arms up at him, doing little grabby hands motions at him before tucking her hands back against her chest as she fell asleep. He smiled and took her inside to set her in her cradle. He felt someone close behind him and he turned around to look up at the Demon. 

 

“What’d I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?” 

 

“If you knew I was there then I didn’t really sneak did I?” 

 

Pete grinned and kissed Patrick’s cheek gently. Patrick wrinkled up his nose and shook his head. 

 

“You still  _ tried  _ to sneak.” 

 

“Who me? No, I never.” 

 

Pete chuckled. 

 

“Try that with someone who doesn’t know you’re the Devil’s son.” 

 

“Oh shush, you love me.” 

 

Patrick rolled his eyes but smiled. What he did know of Pete he did indeed love, which was quite a lot in the last three weeks. He furrowed his brows. 

 

“Can you explain something for me?” 

 

“I am sure there are many things on the list of things that need explaining still but what do you want to ask me right now?” 

 

“Any other Alpha would have claimed me simply so no one else could. You didn’t. Why?” 

 

Pete’s face fell and he sighed. 

 

“Well for one I didn’t know if you’d want me to. I’d already crossed a lot of lines with you and didn’t wanna push it.” 

 

Patrick smiled up at him but Pete’s frown didn’t fade. 

 

“What’s wrong?” 

 

“I also didn’t claim you because it would kill you. You’re human. Humans aren’t meant to be bonded to Demons. I’m not even sure they’re supposed to live in Hell the way you have and it’s worrying me.” 

 

“What about Iris? She’s human.” 

 

“She’s half Demon, she’s meant to live here. When she’s older she’ll be able to live on the surface too if she wants. 

 

“But you can’t?” 

 

“No, I’m not a soul that died and became a Demon. I was born a Demon. I can only be up there at night. Even Demon Souls can handle a couple of days on the surface.” 

 

“And I can’t live down here?” 

 

“I don’t really know. I think it’s the effects of carrying Iris that are lingering and protecting you.” 

 

“And if you claim me I die...then what?” 

 

“Well...you were a Nun that broke his vow, you slept with not only a Demon but the Prince of Hell, and you gave birth to his daughter…” 

 

Pete chuckled. 

 

“That is a pretty hefty list of sins, I reckon you’ll be judged and get a one way ticket to Hell.” 

 

Patrick laughed. 

 

“And because you’d die by being claimed you would still be bonded with me and spend your existence with my sorry ass.” 

 

“And when have you ever been sorry?” 

 

“When I left you.” 

 

Pete wrapped him in a hug and kissed his forehead. 

 

“I forgave you for that. And that doesn’t sound like a bad way to go. I rather intend to spend my existence with your sorry behind anyways.” 

 

Pete chuckled. 

 

“I will get you to curse yet, I never understood how it was a bad thing to swear.” 

 

Patrick shook his head and pushed up on his toes to kiss Pete. 

 

“I want you to claim me, Pete.” 

 

Pete paused and seemed to focus on something for a minute. 

 

“We have to go to the surface for that. It’s night time at your church right now. Your body has to be buried or whatever up there and that’s where the reapers will collect your soul.” 

 

Patrick nodded and let Pete wrap his arms tighter around him and tuck his head against Pete’s chest for a minute. When he loosened his grip Patrick looked around. They were exactly where they’d been when Pete had taken Patrick, and where they’d met. He smiled at the warm flickering flames of the candles. He looked up at Pete and smiled even brighter at him. 

 

“How can a Demon even walk in a church? You can’t touch a cross but you can stand in church.” 

 

“Not without difficulty. Makes my skin crawl but I can stand it. Not all of the energy is focused in one place like with the cross.” 

 

Patrick nodded in understanding and leaned into Pete. 

 

“When I die...will it hurt?” 

 

“I don’t think so. I’ve never done it so I don’t know but I don’t think dying hurts unless it’s from a wound or something, and that only hurts before death.” 

 

Patrick nodded again. 

 

“You ready?” 

 

Pete asked him and Patrick nodded. He stopped Pete for a second though and pulled the chain around his neck over his head to put it on Pete. 

 

“Hold onto that for me.” 

 

“Of course.” 

 

He smiled and kissed Patrick slow and deep, making him moan and wrap his arms around Pete’s neck. Pete nuzzled into Patrick’s throat and kissed at his Omega gland. Patrick closed his eyes and tilted his head back as he felt Pete’s teeth graze over it. Pete sank his teeth into the gland drawing out the hormone and making Patrick gasp. Pete pulled away and held Patrick close to him. He was fine for a minute but as the bond set he cried out and clung to Pete, who held him and kissed his forehead. Pete had never seen a Bond Death but for as much as Patrick cried and struggled to breathe he hated himself for doing this to him. When the tremors and cries stopped and Patrick’s body went still Pete closed his eyes and laid him down on the steps up to the altar. He heard footsteps, the priest had probably heard Patrick’s cries. He set Patrick’s body carefully and moved away into the shadows.

 

Sure enough Father Ray came into view and gasped when he saw Patrick.

“Patrick?” 

 

He looked over his body but found no signs of life or of injury. His fingers came to rest on the Bond Mark. 

 

“So that’s why you left. I hope your Alpha loved you and that it wasn’t them that caused your death. And I hope they find peace despite your absence.” 

 

Father Ray stood up and went to find the phone to call the Police. Their missing Nun was found and dead. Pete sighed and closed his eyes. He had a baby to get back to and he wanted to be there waiting when Patrick came home. He opened his eyes and smiled as he looked down at Iris in her cradle. She’d woken up and was reaching up at him. He scooped up the tiny delicate child, cradling her to his chest. 

 

“He’ll be home soon, baby, maybe a day before we see him again.” 

 

~~~~~

 

Pete lay on their bed sprawled out and snoring, with Iris curled up on his chest, when Patrick walked in. He smiled and crawled up beside Pete, careful of his wings, and curled up in the bend of his arm. Iris stirred a little and grabbed ahold of Patrick’s finger but didn’t wake up. Two days was too long to be away from his mate and their baby. 

 

~~~~~

 

Pete woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t move his arm. He frowned and looked down to see Patrick curled up there.

 

“Patrick?!” 

 

He squawked, waking Iris up and making Patrick jump. 

 

“What? Huh? Oh…” 

 

He smiled as he looked at Pete. He was paler than Pete remembered. He had tiny horns and a ‘Devil’s’ tail. He was absolutely adorable in Pete’s eyes. Iris cooed and wiggled around. Pete cradled her as he sat up and she giggled and kicked her feet ridiculously. Patrick’s entire face lit up. 

 

“Do you have kicky feet?” 

 

He teased as he tickled her, making her kick more furiously and giggle louder. Pete chuckled and smiled at Patrick, kissing him gently. 

 

“Welcome home.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always online somewhere if you wanna chat...  
> you can find me @ thePetetoherPat on Twitter and thepetetoherpatrick.tumblr.com ^-^
> 
> hit me up whenever xoxo


End file.
